


Power Dynamic

by Paresse



Category: Karakuridouji Ultimo
Genre: Angry Sex, Electricity, Explicit Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Other, Power Dynamics, Robot Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paresse/pseuds/Paresse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vice and Rage get sick of each other. How the fuck does the other manage to be so damn hot while being so fucking infuriating? </p>
<p>Basically I theorized a way for doji to have sex with each other. I wrote it out with two of the most violent doji in the series. A tiny bit of plot happened. Please read my nasty bastardization and perverse twisting of the Pledge of Devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Dynamic

**Author's Note:**

> This was almost named 'Would You Like A Little Plot With That Porn?"

Rage had stepped out of line. _Finally._ The tension between them had risen extremely since Vice had dragged them all back in time. They’d always stayed just at the edge of each other’s wrath. And then Vice over stepped Rage’s threshold.  

And Rage had  _ at _ him.

Vice couldn’t even remember what he said.

Heat left Vice’s mouth in heavy pants as he glared across the field of rubble at Rage on the other side. The black and white doji was in the middle of a small crater Vice had thrown him into. And dammit, he was dragging himself back up. A low snarl left his lips. Fussa and K had stopped trying to end their fight an hour ago. He didn’t want to kill Rage, just beat him into submission. Else Rage would be dead by now. But damn, he was making it hard to not just lash out and kill him right then and there.

Another part of him had other ideas about why he wasn’t killing him. And that part of him was thoroughly focused on the cracks fixing themselves across Rage’s bare chest and angled face. He shook his head and focused again. He knew well enough that more than one kind of tension had grown while they’d been in close quarters.

Rage had brushed off his shock and was standing straight up. Metal shrieked as Vice flicked his gauntlet, a loud clang sounding out as his newly formed Turtle Saw smacked against a building. Brick and mortar crumbled around the metal as the wall collapsed.

“Stay. The  _ fuck. DOWN!! _ ” Vice shrieked as he saw Rage take a step towards him. A split second later, Rage was on top of him. He mildly cursed himself for the surprise that ran through him. He knew Rage was fast, why was he surprised that the other had lashed out so fast again?

But Vice had every ounce of speed that Rage did.

Their brief ceasefire came to a violent end. Spear against saw. Lightning lanced from building to building. Cracks opened and closed in their bodies in quick succession.

Vice’s gauntlet finally caught on Rage’s. His wrist jerked, and Rage’s back hit a wall. A pleasant grinding noise hit his ears as his saw gauntlet sunk into Rage’s spear gauntlet, effectively pinning the doji of wrath against the barely standing structure. Rage thrashed for a moment, lightning lancing off of him, but Vice stubbornly held him in place until he quit. Finally, a low noise escaped him as he glared at Vice, meeting his eyes when his struggles stopped.

Heated breath filled the space between them as Vice kept him held in place.

Rage opened his mouth as if to speak, but Vice closed the distance in a split second. Rage’s head cracked back against the wall as Vice’s lips collided with his. He didn’t even fight against it, his mouth already open. They moved against each other, Rage’s back arching until their chests made contact and Vice slammed him back against the wall.

Vice broke away, his mouth half open still, a strand of saliva connecting them as Rage’s tongue still laid halfway out of his mouth. His breath came fast, a shiver bolting down his spine as he stared at Rage for a few moments longer.

Rage had noticeably deflated. His expression shifted from pissed to something pleasantly surprised. A low growl left Vice’s mouth as he happily let his eyes roam down Rage’s body. Over the slowly closing cracks across his collarbone. The bruises across his chest and stomach slowly fading. Gods, Rage really was a powerful doji to heal from all that so fast. He followed the line of the other’s hips as they met his hakama. Good lord, those things hung way too low on their hips, but right now he was more than happy for it. He dragged his eyes back up to Rage’s face, to his eyes.

“… Fuck you.” He muttered, his un-transformed gauntlet gripping Rage’s wrist tighter.

“…heh.” Rage huffed lightly, “I get the feeling you’re about to.” A light chuckle left him.

“Hell,  _ fucking _ , yes.” He snarled, yanking his saw out of Rage’s gauntlet to change it back before slamming his body against him and trapping his body between his own and the ruined wall, locking their lips again. The wrath doji moaned against it and pressed back against him. His now-free arm wrapped around Vice, the points on his fingers dragging down his superior’s back and leaving angry red marks for a few fleeting seconds. Vice arched into it with a low noise.

Their teeth clashed, grabbed at lips and tongues. Claws roamed and grabbed at every inch of bare skin. Curses flung every time their lips parted. Then Vice broke away again. 

Before Rage could utter a protest, Vice’s mouth clamped down on to his neck, “Oh, fuck…!” Rage closed his eyes and tilted his head away and groaned as Vice’s sharp teeth and powerful jaws bit into him without any fear of severing anything important. The bite marks healed, but the hickies stayed for a while longer. Rage squirmed and whimpered, trying to keep his voice down as Vice left marks all up and down his neck and shoulder, even that side of his collarbone. Rage’s hips jerked forward, a low whine coming from him as Vice ran his tongue up over the center of his chest. Right over the invisible slit there.

Vice’s mouth pulled away and Rage groaned, glancing back at the slightly shorter doji. Fuck, he’d never seen Vice make that expression before and  _ shit _ , it was hot as hell. 

“V...Vice, please…” Rage’s normally infuriatingly steady voice trembled, his whisper harsh with need.

And a wide grin spread over Vice’s face as he kept his emerald eyes locked with Rage’s azure, “Oh,  _ now _ you're being demanding~?” He sneered. Rage narrowed his eyes and let his chest open without a word. Vice paused without looking down, tilting his head.

“You realize you've just given me every reason to kill you, yes? First you lash out at me, then you refuse to submit, and now you're all but demanding sex from me?” 

A small smirk spread over Rage’s face, “Don't play stupid, Vice. You want it worse than me.” He'd steadied his voice again. How in the fuc--

Rage’s gauntlet ran over his chest and sent a shudder through him. He glared for a split second before Rage dug the tip of one of his finger down it. His glare faltered and he only barely managed to keep his chest shut. He wasn't gonna give in. Nope. Not like this--

He cried out and shut his eyes as electricity arced from Rage's fingers and across the unseen slit. It was just enough to hurt. And it hurt so  _ fucking good _ . He stood there for a moment after Rage stopped, then stared up at him. The smirk still firmly in place and his chest still wide open. Smug bastard. At his most fucking vulnerable and  _ still _ teasing the ever loving shit out of him.

He held every intention of getting Rage back. He huffed and started to lift his own gauntlet to Rage’s chest until it shut suddenly and tightly.

“Ah, no.”

Vice snarled half a word in protest until the wind left his body as his back hit the ground at a speed that left his head spinning, “F… fucking…” He gasped and looked up at Rage, taken aback by the expression he caught there. He'd never seen the other without tension in his face. Even with the smirk there, his eyes were half lidded, but not squint in irritation. His shoulders weren't hiked up, either. The sight gave Vice enough pause to let Rage speak.

“I'll stop if you want me to.”

Vice scowled a little, “How 'good’ of you. Asking my consent.” He huffed.

“Asking your consent to fuck you senseless into the dirt.” 

Vice sucked in a sharp breath and bit his lip, staring at the other without answering.

Rage chuckled, “And I don't think you'd ever get a good dôji to do that to you. Consent or no.” Rage slid his hand over Vice's chest, and only then did Vice realize his chest was partially open. A choked moan left him as one of Rage's fingers pressed into the opening.

Rage paused, staring at him and raising an eyebrow.

Vice groaned loudly, “Fuck you…!! Yes, Christ, you've got my consent now  _ don't fucking stop!!!” _ He reached up and dragged his claws down Rage's back. The wrathful one arched his back into it and moaned before curling his finger inside Vice’s chest.

Vice moaned as Rage caught a wire and tugged on it. His chest opened wider as his face got redder, “S… stop teasing and get on with it…” He growled low.

“Oh, come on, this is the best part…~” Rage leaned down and slid his tongue over the edges, dragging a gasp and a stifled groan from the Ultimate Evil. He bit down on one side, holding Vice in place as he sucked and gnawed on the spot until a dark bruise sprung up.

He continued this all around the opening, holding the squirming evil one down with quite some effort. By the time he was done, Vice's chest was shamelessly wide open, his jet black sphere practically begging to be touched. Only Vice's mouth wasn't doing the same. And Rage was determined to fix that. His mouth still close to the opening, he flicked his tongue along one of his bare ribs. Inches away from his core.

Vice let out a whine, his mouth opening for a split second before he shut it tight again, biting down on his lip. 

“Hm~?”

“P-piss off…!!” Vice snapped, “Just fucking do what you said you were gonna…!”

Rage sat up and looked down at the desperate, whorish look on Vice's face. And he chuckled.

“Beg for it.” He growled low, sliding his hand over the opening and tugging at a wire to defuse Vice's suddenly furious look and replacing it with shut eyes and a wide mouth open in a moan, “Beg for me to touch you and I'll open back up for you. Beg for it and I'll have you screaming my name into the dirt.”

“Sh...shit!!” Vice’s head was spinning. He wouldn't lie, he hadn't felt this good ever, even when he'd first fucked the lights out of Desir. And fuck it. No one else was around and his chest was aching with need, pulsing with desire.

“ _ Please, _ Rage…!!” He cried, his voice cracking, “I need it, for fuck’s sake…!” He could feel Rage pause in shock at his sudden begging and he slipped his eyes open to see the other caught off guard. Even so, he'd already started begging and it wasn't a pause he was begging for, “Christ, don't stop, please, Rage, just touch it already…!!!”

A grin shot across Rage’s face and he dismissed his gauntlet to wrap the smaller hand beneath around the pitch black sphere. Vice's voice rose high as he arched his back into it. His gauntlets dug deep furrows into the ground above him as he clawed at the dirt. The pleasure of it almost hurt. His pledge arms reached out to search Rage's arm for purchase, trying to complete the pledge to no avail. Rage chuckled and ran his thumb around the sphere slowly, watching Vice squirm and moan under the movement, feeling the robotics claw along his arm.

He could drive Vice to ecstasy right here and now. It was tempting, too. But his own chest sat partially open now, his sphere jealous of the attention Vice was getting. He hummed a little to himself as he ran his other hand over his own chest, tilting his head at Vice as he slowly stopped his movements.

“N-no…!! Shit, Rage, don't fucking stop--”

“Vice.”

“I fucking begged for you--”

“ _ Vice. _ Look at me.”

Vice's eyes snapped open with fury, but he froze, seeing Rage's own chest open as the hand on his sphere slid off. 

Vice squirmed a little, “A-ah… well, don't fucking keep me waiting…!!” He snapped, but got a raised eyebrow in response, “......please…” He looked away, the word a bare mutter under his breath. 

Rage would have protested and asked for it louder were his own lust not out the roof. Vice’s face was bright red and he looked positively whorish with his chest wide open and his pledge arms lazily seeking contact with  _ something _ . 

Rage chuckled and leaned over him, a hand on the ground on either side of Vice's head as he let his own mechanics reach out and make contact with Vice's. Almost immediately, they intertwined and slipped into the other's chest, tugging and moving along wires that sent pleasure rocketing down their spines. Rage cried out and pressed his forehead to Vice's in an attempt to keep from collapsing onto him. 

Vice wrapped his arms around Rage’s neck and pulled him close, reconnecting their lips in a deep kiss. There was little hesitation as Rage laid down fully onto Vice, their spheres making contact at last and tossing every last bit of rational thinking from their minds. Memories lanced back and forth with thunderous surges, energy and emotion shared with almost painful ecstasy.

It rose and rose until their bodies reached their limit, and the excess energy was discharged violently. Rage's body let off a huge surge of electricity as his voice cracked in a loud cry of the other's name, gripping tightly at the body pressed firmly against his. Vice’s, true to his Noh, copied Rage's in an aggressive echo, and Rage’s name left his throat in a drawn out moan.

They sat there for a long while like this, their spheres held just barely apart now as they huffed and tried to focus on breathing. In the middle of it all, someone had sat up and now Vice was in Rage’s lap, their arms wrapped around each other. One of Rage's thumbs gently rubbed the small of Vice's back as he mumbled wordlessly into the crook of Rage's neck.

Rage closed his eyes and sighed as he slowly withdrew his mechanics into his chest. Vice seemed to stir as he realized he ought to do the same. Though their chests remained open for a moment longer. Rage bit his lip and waited. He'd absolutely humiliated Vice. He didn't expect the other to let him live after all of that. Surely every ounce of fury he'd suppressed before with lust would now be let loose on him. But Vice didn't move, even after he clearly should have regained his senses.

Vice said something, muffled into the skin of Rage’s neck.

“Huh?” Rage tilted his head and looked at him.

Vice lifted his head a little, “I said you're an asshole and we should do this again sometime.” He buried his face back into Rage's neck with a small noise. Rage laughed softly and held him close, closing his eyes again. The memories that had been shared between them flashed through his head. Anything never said between them laid out without a word. He focused on it. Listened to the faint whispers of Vice's thoughts on the edge of every image until the vivid visions faded slowly. Admiration for his strength, irritation at his stubbornness, lust for his body, seeing him on stage when he'd performed in the 21st century and-- Wait, Vice went to his concerts? Or did at least once.

Vice's head lifted again, this time to rub against the side of Rage’s, and Rage returned the gesture. A light sigh left the Ultimate Evil and their lips met one more time. Softer, less teeth. More fingers running through hair and gently gripping at skin. Rage's hairstyle was long since ruined, now laid in a long, tangled mess behind him, but the fact was ignored as Vice pulled away from the kiss to stare at him.

“Didn't expect you to go that far.” He chuckled, his chest finally sealing shut.

Rage huffed through his nose, “I don't do it often.”

Vice snickered and snapped back a snide reply, “I'm  _ so _ honored.”

Rage smiled a little and they lapsed back into silence and his own chest clamped shut, too. Their hands didn't move from one another, too busy enjoying the feel of the other to think of moving too much. The silence was calm, without tension. Until Vice muttered under his breath to himself.

“Is  _ this _ what it's like…?”

Rage blinked, “Hm?”

Vice shook his head and stood up abruptly, dragging a slight whine from Rage.

“It's stupid. Forget about it. I'll see you back at our headquarters.” He turned on his heel and left, leaving Rage reeling as he wondered just what Vice had meant.


End file.
